Clamp
by RosieHatchett
Summary: This takes place after the Transformers Prime episode "Partners." KnockoutXStarscream. Rated M for sticky slash! Reviews welcomed and appreciated! ONESHOT.


**Title: Clamp**

**Universe: Prime**

**Pairings: KnockoutXStarscream, Hinted MegatronXStarscream, Hinted BreakdownXKnockout**

**Warnings: ZE ROBOT SECKS**

**Author's Note: Okay, this takes place after the episode "Partners". Just pretend that Knockout found Starscream before he got his wing clamp off and that it hurt really bad. lol. Alright? ONWARD HO!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Starscream fell back against a rock face and slid down the jagged surface into a sitting position. He winced and ground his dental plates together at the searing pain that swelled in his pinned wings. They were starting to cramp very badly from being restrained for so long by the Autobots' wing clamp that they had so graciously bestowed upon the captured seeker.<p>

Starscream had been wandering aimlessly through the Nevadan canyon for the past two hours, mainly trying to get away from the Autobots. His escape plan, of course, was being complicated by the fact that he couldn't fly away.

Now that he was certain the Autobots were not coming after him, he collapsed from exhaustion. Being held prisoner by the enemy, having a death battle, wandering in some God-forsaken canyon for Primus-knows-how-long and having his wings been in constant pain sure took a lot out of Starscream.

No sooner had he sat down, the jet's audios start to pick up the faint sound of an engine in the distance. Gradually, it got louder and louder. Starscream was confused and vaguely alarmed; humans almost never came this far out into the desert. Unless...it was those wretched Autobots...

As the engine's roar steadily grew louder, the seeker noticed that it was coming...from _above_ him...

The air commander had no time to react as a car practically flew off the cliff he was sitting under, landed with a crashing _thump_ in front of him and spun around on its wheels to face him; all in one swift and graceful movement. Starscream knew this could not be an ordinary human automobile.

"Knockout? What are you doing here?" He called, genuinely surprised.

The red sports car transformed and Knockout began to strut to were Starscream was still sitting in the dust, dumbfounded.

"I should be asking you the same question. I went for a drive, saw your signal on my radar and thought I'd..._drop_ in" Knockout stopped in front of the seeker and placed his hands on his hips, looking Starscream up and down.

"Cuff's, eh? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing..." Knockout chuckled darkly. Starscream flushed.

"Phft! I was captured by the Autobots, You unobservant fool!" Starscream spat as he shakily got to his feet and wiped some dried energon from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh..." Knockout's smug smile faded a bit as he took a step towards Starscream. "Well, come here and I'll get those things off you. And then you can tell me _all_ about it." The red mech smiled coyly.

Starscream apprehensively stepped forward.

"How did you escape?" Knockout inquired as he smiled even more broadly and rotated his wrist; indicating that the silver 'con should turn around.

Starscream growled slightly at the small inconvenience but turned around. "It is a...long, story." Starscream didn't dare confide in Knockout that he had asked, no, practically _pleaded_ to become an Autobot. Not that he didn't trust Knockout (which was a questionable matter in itself) but he most certainly did _not_ trust Soundwave to mind his own slagging business.

"How long ago did you escape?" Knockout asked, optics flitting over the wing restraint.

"A few hours ago! Now will you please get this fragging piece of scrap off me?"

Knockout tried to remove the clamp but...couldn't reach.

"Uh, hey...you wanna get on your knees for a second?" Knockout requested awkwardly.

"...excuse me?" Starscream hissed.

"I mean...I mean so I can reach the clamp. You're just...too tall for me to reach it." Knockout stuttered in slight embarrassment.

Starscream rolled his optics but dropped to his knees anyway with a dull thud and Knockout stepped forward. The automobile kinda liked the feeling of having Megatron's SIC kneeling in front of him. He smirked to himself as he took yet another step forward, so that Starscream was practically sitting between his legs. Granted, this wasn't necessary, but Starscream didn't know that. Knockout's devious smirk never left his face as he transformed his hand into a buzz saw.

Starscream jumped slightly at the sound of the violent tool so close to his precious wings.

"Relax, it's harder to remove these things when your wings are tensed up." Knockout soothingly ran a hand over Starscream's shoulder.

After a growl of displeasure and another minute shudder from Starscream, Knockout carefully sawed through the clamp and removed it from the jet's wings; tossing it behind him carelessly.

"There we go!" Knockout called in triumph. However, the seeker's wings were still folded up. Knockout hummed thoughtfully to himself. His wings must of been cramped up so badly that they were now too stiff to move. Starscream balled his hands into fists as he felt energon beginning to flow once again into his wings' circuitry.

"Give me a moment, Starscream..." Knockout ran his hands over the seeker's sensitive wings and felt the ridged metal. He then began to rub them gently but firmly, starting at the base of one and very slowly working all the way to the tip, repeating the process for the other wing. Meanwhile, Starscream eased forward to lean on his hands. The massage he was getting was painful yet very pleasurable. He felt the inner circuitry begin to loosen as the stiffness was dissolved under Knockout's fingers, but at the same time his wings were incredibly sore and any touch radiated a sharp pain. However, the pain slowly but surely faded as Knockout's hands rhythmically rubbed the sensitive metal; soothing all the wires and stimulating energon flow.

Knockout worked his fingers in wide circles as the seeker's wings started to relax and finally spread back to their original position. Knockout was so absorbed in the message that he hadn't noticed that Starscream was now on his hands and knees right in front of him. He grinned sinisterly and leaned down over Starscream, so that his interface panel was pressed precariously up against Starscream's aft, and that his mouth was a mere centimeter from Starscream's audio receiver, and he purred into it:

"I see you enjoyed my little massage, do your wings feel better?"

Starscream flushed as he felt the Decepticon medic pressed up against his body, but for some reason, couldn't bring himself to move.

"Er, my wings do feel...b-better."

"Oh, good!" Knockout chirped enthusiastically as he ever-so-slightly rubbed his hips up against Starscream's back paneling.

Starscream shot upright very suddenly, all but knocking the medic to the ground.

"What's wrong, Screamy? You look tense. Maybe another massage..."

"Do _not_ call me that. And I am just fine, thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me..." Starscream started to transform but reversed the process halfway through due to the soreness in his wings. Granted, they felt much better than they did before Knockout's "treatment", but they were still too sore to fly.

He fell back to earth and landed lightly on his feet. He scowled back up at the sky longingly and looked back at Knockout, who wore a puzzled expression.

"Where are you rushing off to? Megatron needs another interface before he blows a gasket?" Knockout suggested sarcastically. Starscream cringed at the thought of Megatron...and what he would say, or _do_ if he found out that Starscream had not only requested to be an Autobot, but was planning a split from the Decepticons.

"Knockout, I-" Starscream considered telling Knockout about his split, but decided against it.

"...never mind." he turned away.

It wasn't three seconds later that he felt the red medic's servos slither around his thin waist. He gasped but didn't move, almost frozen by surprise as Knockout's hand ghosted its way down his sensitive chassis and his fingers traced his interface panel.

Starscream finally snapped out of his trance and lurched forward; out of Knockout's grip.

"And _what_, pray tell, _are you doing_?"

"Me? Oh, nothing..." Knockout narrowed his eyes friskily and took a step closer to Starscream.

"What's _your_ malfunction? Breakdown just not doing it for you lately?" Starscream raised an eyecrest.

"Breaky? Oh, he's just been so busy with his energon scouting, trying to make up to Megatron for losing that slagging eye of his...he barely has any time for me lately! That, and I think he has something going on with the insufferable glitch, Airachnid."

Starscream tensed up; Airachnid was the whole reason he was captured by the Autobots in the first place. He hated that disgusting _bug_ with a passion.

"Please, for the love of Primus, do _not_ gross me out with stories of that _foul_ little wretch."

And with that, Starscream went to go sit under the cliff overhang where he was perched before Knockout decided to pay him a visit. He was hoping that after resting for a few minutes his wings would feel good enough to fly away from the amorous medic before Starscream did something he would regret.

But Knockout was persistent.

The medic strut over to Starscream's hiding place and dropped to his knees in front of the seeker. Starscream eyed him suspiciously; what was he trying to do, exactly? Knockout wiggled in between his open legs and sat up on his haunches, his hands resting on both of the seeker's knees, his face a mere inch or two away from Starscream's.

Starscream was now desperately hoping that the shadow that was being cast from the over-hanging cliff would be enough to conceal his blushing facial plates. Starscream leaned into the rock face as much as he could but that just ended up hurting his wings even more.

"Has anyone ever told you how incredibly sexy you look those slash marks on your face?" Starscream assumed he was referring to the fresh wounds that Arcee had given to him earlier.

"KNOCKOUT I SW-" Starscream began to squawk defiantly but was cut off by Knockout shoving his mouth up against his.

Starscream gagged and nearly choked with shock. His face heated up considerably; yet he didn't pull away. After a few moments, Knockout released the flier's mouth to take in air and immediately reconnected their mouths, deepening their kiss by slipping his glossa inside the other mech's mouth. Starscream's spark wriggled when he felt Knockout's warm tongue slipping over his own. He didn't know weather to rip the other mech's face off or just go with it.

Knockout stopped kissing but kept his mouth half a centimeter away from Starscream's, "Now, what was it that you were going to tell me?" he breathed, his lips moving against Starscream's as he spoke.

Starscream growled in frustration, and looked to the side. "F-forget it."

Knockout slipped a claw underneath Starscream's chin and brought his face up to meet his. He ran his glossa sensually over the seeker's mouth and ground his hips into Starscream's, feeling the heat generating between their interface regions.

"_I want you_..." Knockout moaned into the seeker's mouth.

Any doubt or trace of resistance left Starscream in a nanosecond and he was soon crushing his own mouth against Knockout's eager face. Starscream dug his claws into Knockout's back started to gently bite down on his glossa.

With his glossa being half-pulled out of his mouth by Starscream's dental plates, Knockout slid back his interface panel and released his spike; dripping lubricant fluid onto Starscream's legs. He then leaned down slightly and slid back Starscream's panel for him. The jet moaned and reached around Knockout's waist to remove his rear interface panel, revealing his port that was now dripping with lubricant. The grey seeker greedily grabbed Knockout by the hips and very literately, shoved him down on to his own spike. Knockout cried out as he adapted to accommodating the larger mech's spike in his now pulsing port.

Starscream, hands still on the red mech's hips, and still half-leaning against the rock face, began to buck his own pelvis, and Knockout began digging hard into the ground next to them with his pointed feet, pushing up and down; bouncing on Starscream's spike. He threw his head back, optics squeezed shut and cried out as Starscream picked up the pace, moaning as some lubricant speckled his face.

Suddenly, Knockout gripped Starscream by the shoulders, digging his claws into the tough metal of his shoulder armor, made a twisting movement with his small frame, and pinned the air commander beneath him, all in one swift motion. Starscream thought it resembled the move he had used earlier when he was in vehicle mode. In the process of the twist, Knockout pulled Starscream out of him.

"Ngn, what are you doing?" Starscream screeched, he was dazed, hot and frustrated. He wanted nothing to do with Knockout's stupid little games.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, did you?" Knockout hissed as he forcibly shoved back Starscream's back plating and grasped Starscream by his narrow hips. He leaned over and kissed him viciously as he thrust his own hips forward into the silver seeker's port. The seeker screamed into Knockout's open mouth as the red mech pushed into him.

Knockout growled in pleasure and started to nip at Starscream's neck cables. Starscream arched his back so that Knockout could go deeper. After weeks of being neglected by Breakdown, Knockout was giving Starscream all he got, especially knowing that he had Megatron to compete with. Knockout forcibly spread Starscream's legs wider and the seeker arched his hips even more. Starscream's head spun as he felt Knockout pound furiously deeper inside him.

Both their sparks were practically doing backflips in their chambers as their mutual movements created delicious pleasure, growing more powerful with every one of Knockout's thrusts. Starscream thought at any moment his systems were going to offline, the world and everything in it melted away as they both felt their overloads swarming inside them, swimming from the depths of their circuits and swelling to the sensors just beneath their skin.

Then, when they seemed to be within micrometers of their overload, Knockout grabbed Starscream by the shoulders, and flipped them over yet _again_. But this time, the sensation of literately dropping down onto Knockout's ribbed spike sent Starscream over the edge. He threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs as both of them went into overload, Knockout writhing beneath Starscream as his partner's port tightened around his pulsating spike.

Starscream fell onto his back and panted; his and Knockout's internal cooling fans on high. Both were covered in lubricant, and both lay, spent, in the dirt of the canyon. Knockout maneuvered himself so that he was laying right next to Starscream.

"So...I guess that's why they call you Starscream, eh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are VERY VERY much appreciated! :3<strong>


End file.
